The Ironclad March
by Anthem's Rest
Summary: Even after the fiercest battles. Lotuses still Bloom. so Will the scales of Dragons regrow. A/n (Again, sorry if it's terrible. still adjusting to writing again XD But I hope as it goes on you enjoy my brand of insanity that this will become)


_ The fall, Always a calm season for the Villigars of Konohagakure No Sato. When the leaves would shift from their greens to many colors of Yellow, Red and even Orange. as if possessing tracces of the so called 'Will of Fire'. But all was not quiet and serene as usual. for at the east gate of the Sprawling village. two Chunin stood guard. exchanging small talk. Until.. soon came a sound. Unheard for years by some. a series of clanks and rustling. drawing the Two's attention to a figure slowly marching towards them.. clad in Heavy heavy. the Silver inlays of the army shining faintly in the afternoon light as they approached. Each step accomponied with a clank.. sending chills down the spines of the Chunin._

_ The sense of dread the two felt. Soon faded as the heavily armored figure stopped an Arm's distance away. allowing the Two chunin to see the pale tabbard that was drapped over the armor. bearing the symbol of a Sword intertwined with a depiction of a Dragon.. Faint memories of tall tales and stories from their Parents and elders coming to mind as the Knight stared them down in silence. Before A and grating. perhaps natural. or from the helmet. spoke._ **"If you two fools are done gawking at me. I suggest opening the gate. I have buisness with your.. Hokage**_**" **__The word was spoken with a small amont of disdain. showing the Knight was not pleased with needing to enter the Village. The two Chunin nodding quickly and opening the gates as to avoid drawing the ire to themselves. _  
_ The knight let out a quiet scoff at the two before marching past. into the Village. ignoring the looks of Awe or Dread from the civilians as they echoing steo taking the Knight closer to the Hokage Tower in the center of the Village. _"_Bah.. Maybe coming to see if this oppertunity was valid was a bad idea... Thses idiots probably think I'm some form of Demon or something" __The Knight uttered internally. scoffing as a rotund Civilian tripped over himself in utter fear at the sight of the warrior marching past. __"I know they are Civilians but this is just pathetic.. an entire different level of cowardice. I'm not even doing anything to him!"__ With a shake of the head. the Knight continued forward. Ignoring the sputtering man and other fearful civilians in their wake. Soon arriving at the Hokage Tower after passing many shops. and what looked like a Noodle stand _  
_"Hmm.. That stand had some nice smelling Noodles. Will have to grab lunch there after I deal with the Hokage.." __A nod followed the thought before approaching the Secretery inside. The woman standing and mouth opening to speak. But she went ignored as the Knight marched past. and pushed the door open to reveal the Hokage with a Blond girl chatting cheerily with him. though both went silent as the Knight entered. Slamming the door closed just as quickly as they waltzed in. "_**Hello again, Lord Hokage**_" They spoke up after a moment of being stared at. a moment passing before the Aged Hokage found his voice. flashing the warrior a weary smile. _"Hello to you as well. Syvil. It's been awhile, has it not?"  
_The Knight let out a sigh and shook his head "_**Sadly, You mistake me for my late Mentor, may the Lords let his soul rest in peace.**_" The comment caused Hiruzen's eyes to widen somewhat before he realeased a weary sigh. glancing to the blond girl in the room. _"You may go, Naruko. we can continue our conversation later." _The now named Naruko nodded. giving the Knight a hesitant wave before leaving. Allowing Hiruzen to turn his full attetnion to the figure, a somewhat concerned and parental expression crossing his aged features. _"Sycil is dead then?" _The Knight only responded with a silent nod. causing the Elder Hokage to let out a long sigh. _"I see..." _The man then perked up slightly. glancing to the Knight. a hopeful look gracing his features. The knight raising a hand and shaking his head. _  
"**I know what you hope for, and I will not allow you to get your hopes up. I came to hold up my Mentor's word to you. I will not join your Village.**" _The action seemed to crush the Older man's hope before he gained a glint in his eye. _"You're Mentor promised to perform a Long term mission for me." _The words caused the figure to stiffen slightly. The Hokage's lips soon turning upwards to smile softly._  
"Said Mission will require you to stay in the Village for some time and I am sure Syvil would wish for you to stay in one place even if only for a while." _ The Knight let out a soft groan. _"**You Cheeky Old man..**" _The Knight's groan merely caused Hiruzen to stifle a chuckle. before speaking again._ "We can discuss details of your Mission later."_ The man commented as he slowly stood. _"But I believe It would be wise to catch up first. Wouldn't it. Dracen?" _His only response was a soft sigh and a nod. causing Hiruzen to laugh softly once more._ "No matter how Tall you are. You will still be the same gleeful child you were. When Syvil first started to train you" _Another groan from Dracen was heard. _"**You're Insufferable, Old man!**" _Hiruzen merely grinned cheekily at Dracen. _"Ah ah. Respect your Elders, Child." _Dracen snorrted softly. _"**I'm no longer an Unblooded Whelp.**"_ Hiruzen paused in his merriment before sighing and giving Dracen a hard look. _"Atleast humor an Old man. would you?" _Dracen grumbled behind the helmet before nodding. Allowing the Hokage to lead him out of the Tower._


End file.
